Moments
by Tadpole24
Summary: “You told me that people leave marks on one another and that we need to let those marks fade before we move on.” BB Post 100th episode. Season 5 finale fic.


**If you haven't seen the 100****th**** episode, turn away NOW! It's an episode which shouldn't be spoiled, believe me. But come back and have a read after you've watched it. :)**

**This is a finale fic. Just something I wish would happen, I can continue it if you want, I have a little bit of an idea, but let me know. **

**Bonus points for the person who can find the Passion Pit reference. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wanted to own it so bad after seeing the 100****th****...but alas, still after 100 episodes, my wish has not been granted. Where are you genie? And where are my 3 wishes?**

..:::..

Moments

..:::..

The phone call had woken him and had it been anyone else, he would have ignored it, but not her.

Never her.

The voice he heard was soft and broken. It sounded defeated and crushed.

His heart sped.

She told him of how hard she had been trying to forget their moment from months ago. The moment that changed them both, the moment which brought them together and then separated them by a wide canyon all at once.

He told her he'd been trying too. He'd even dated Catherine to try and forget.

She had sniffed and he could only assume she hadn't recovered from the tears which were making her voice so soft, so broken.

He apologised and she asked if she could come over.

"You've never had to ask before, and you don't have to now, Bones. See you in 15."

They didn't say goodbye, just hung up, knowing that any mention of the word might force them to consider the possibility that that was what they had to do to forget each other, say goodbye.

He didn't get changed, just opened the door in his boxers when she knocked. She took her coat off and moved through his house with a familiar breeze. He didn't ask questions, just followed her, always captivated, always dazzled.

She crawled into his bed and looked to him, asking nothing, but telling him to join her with her eyes. He climbed in beside her, running one hand down her side before wrapping it around her in a gentle embrace.

She closed her eyes and he thought she was going to sleep, but then she opened them again and he saw them sparkling with tears. The irises a colour he had never seen before, the colour of the sky and of cobalt all at once. She blinked and the tears fell.

"You told me that people leave marks on one another and that we need to let those marks fade before we move on."

Booth reached his thumb up to wipe at her tears, before kissing her forehead, "I did."

Brennan nodded, "I'm giving you that chance." She sniffed, hiding her face slightly, obviously ashamed of her tears, "I'm giving you a chance to let the marks fade."

His hand stilled from wiping her tears and confusing coloured his features.

"I got offered a job, a life changing job. Somewhere far away." He recognised her tactics, not telling him where she would be so he couldn't chase her. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen for real.

"How long?" He asked, and wasn't surprised when his voice sounded quite broken too.

She shrugged, a fresh wave of tears falling down her cheeks, "However long it takes, a year maybe?"

He knew to what she was referring, she wanted him to get over her and she had to do the same. He knew this would be the only way it could happen. He couldn't see her everyday and fall out of love with her; one of them had to make a move. He wasn't surprised that she was the stronger of the two.

He looked at her with downcast eyes and watched as she moved closer and closer to the edge of the bed, getting ready to leave, her eyes saddened and still amazingly blue.

There are moments which are meaningless and simple and then there are memorable moments in lives. But the ones that make or break us are the moments that we don't see coming, the moments that take us from by surprise.

One inch from the edge of the bed, Booth dragged his partner back and kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss of desperation, it wasn't a kiss of passion, it wasn't even a kiss of love. It was a kiss of dominance and for once he _knew_ that he was asserting his over her. He was using his inner alpha male to capture her and bring her back to him.

She pulled back, shocked and out of breath, "Please, Booth."

He knew what she was saying, but he ignored it. He wanted her to be with him, that was all, "Don't go, Bones."

For all her will power, she couldn't pull away from him at this point, her body neatly curled against his, a perfect fit, "I have to. We have to move on."

He tucked his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could, refusing to let go, "What if we didn't have to, Bones?" he ran his hands up and down her arms, wanting to touch her more and more each second, "What if we didn't have to move on? What if we made this work?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining and repeated the words she had said to him months before, the words which had broken his heart, "I don't know how."

He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, she breathed out a breath she had been holding.

"I told you to go once before, with Sully. I could have lost you before I even had you, but now, Bones, I'm asking you to stay. I'm begging you to make this work. I know we can do it. Please."

She drew in a breath and was about to speak when he stopped her once more, his last fighting words passing his lips, "It took us six years to get to here, you left one hell of a mark on me, you're still leaving it," he paused, taking one of her hands in his, "One year won't change how I feel about you. So I want you to know, if you go, I'll be waiting for you when you get back. You're not going to make this go away by running. I promised I wouldn't leave and I don't intend to break that promise."

He kissed her hand and released it, "I love you."

She watched him for a moment, saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that he would never lie to her, "I love you too," she kissed his lips softly once before pulling herself away, "My flight leaves tomorrow at 1 pm."

His heart broke.

"Come stop me?"

His eyes flicked to hers, shock written across his features.

"I have to go pack, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Moments like this, moments that take us by surprise and we don't expect to happen, those are the moments that define our lives.

"I'll be the one telling you to stay."

..:::..

**How'd we all go? :)**

**Hope you liked, drop me a line. **

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
